


What's The Story, Morning Glory?

by Soul4Sale



Series: Friends For Hire [5]
Category: Lollipop Chainsaw
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: Of all the things Zed could do in a day, this was among his favorite.





	What's The Story, Morning Glory?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been sitting on this for too long, so I’m glad I finally got it down. I hope you guys enjoy it just the same. I sure did~

Of all the things Zed could do in a day, this was among his favorite. 

It was nearly four am, and as he stumbled, drunk, to the backyard, he knew who had the kitchen light on. Trudging to the kitchen from the living room, he put a crooked grin that fell when he saw her face.

Framed by the light above the stove, she looked like an angel. Hair raven black and tossed over one shoulder like a second throught, flesh bare save for the black “Kiss The Hippie” apron she wore. It left him breathing a ragged breath he didn’t even need.

“What’s the story, Morning Glory?” He asked, still obviously taken aback by her beauty. Just like every other morning she gave a slow, sweet chuckle as she turned her head towards him.

“Ah, Brother Zed. Good to see you.” Mariska’s greeting was the same as it always was, “I’m making eggs and brains.” His stomach growled at the suggestion, and she laughed again, “I hope you’re hungry.”

“Naturally, Daisy.” Cliche as it might have been, Zed always thought flowers fit Mariska in many ways. 

The sweet nickname put on easy smile on the hippie’s face, and she turned back to her cooking. Humming softly, she was delighted when she felt hands on her waist, arms sliding around her middle. Zed kissed familiar lyrics into her neck, shoulders and hair, happy to have this moment with her. The sizzling of their breakfast set the tempo of his roaming hands and their song hit its climax. Zed bit solidly into her neck, eliciting a soft moan as a stitch popped.

“Zed.” She chuckled, “Let me eat, first.” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” He murmured into the crown of her hair.

“I won’t have to eat you, instead.” She nearly cackled, now, pulling a kettle off the stove as it began to scream. “Tea?”

“No thanks, babe.” He offered, grabbing two plates and helping her separate their meal onto them while she poured herself a mug of tea. The couple at in relative silence, sitting close enough at the table that their thighs touched.

“Something smells good, eh, Yumil?” Vikke asked as he lumbered into the room, barely covered by his boxers. Mariska giggled behind her hand, resigned to cooking for another drunk zombie.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I finally got an update, at least. I will work on getting the update for the actual story soon, I hope!


End file.
